Feudal High
by RiceBallMaker94
Summary: Kagome and her family is moving and she has to attend a new school, which mean new friends drama and maybe even a crush on The sexy lead singer in band Fire Rat will Love Bloom? I don't know R&R to find Out, Bear with me it's my First Story no flames! InuxKag SxM SxR KxA I Don't OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING RELATED.


**_Kagome and her family is moving and she has to attend a new school, which mean new friends drama and maybe even a crush on The sexy lead singer in band Fire Rat will Love Bloom? I don't know R&R to find Out, Bear with me it's my First Story no flames! InuxKag SxM SxR KxA I Don't OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING RELATED. _**

**Chapter 1 the Move**

Oh Gods how I hate moving! My name is Kagome Higurashi and today is the day that my mom and little brother Souta leave our grandpa shrine to move in the city. Cause of my mother new promotion to the Takahashi-tama Hospital. Ugggh I'm so not up for this I mean don't get me wrong I am totally happy for my mom that she landed a big promotion to work at one of the best hospital in all of japan, and since she been waiting and talking about this promotion since as long as I can remember but why did he have to move so far away from home and my friends. I couldn't help but to feel sad that I'm leaving my good friends Eri and Ayumi and as annoying as Hojo followed me around a part of me was going to miss him too, but I couldn't be selfish this was my mom's dream and I would do anything to help her reach it even if it means moving away from "Home".

**Flash Back**

_Kagom, Eri and Ayumi are walking down the hall to their locker. "Uh-oh Hojo alert Kags" Ayumi whispered to her friend._

_"As popular and handsome he is he can be Ummm… how should I put this stalkerish, hardhead, kinda sweet, but is annoying as HELL!" Eri added Kagome burst out in a fit of giggles._

_"I actually feel bad for the guy I wonder what's he is going to do when I move" Kagome said with a puzzled face._

_"Oh now you feel bad what happen to Oh Shit its Hojo hide me" Eri said while glaring at her friend in a playful way._

_"Well I don't feel like being mean today since this is my last day at Shikon high" Kagome said with a little hurt in her voice as she smiles and waves at hojo as they pass him in the hallway. "AWWWWWH Kags you are going to make me cry at least we can still text and call each other to keep in touch I'm pretty sure you will make a lot of good friends at your new school and we still get to see you off tomorrow I don't have to baby sit my sisters kids anymore since I told her about the move" Ayumi trying to sound bubbly as she can to keep their moods high and her sad friend happy._

_"Yeah I guess your right Yumi still im going to miss everything even the awful lunch and that hag of a teacher Ms. Lash and what about the choir club I was the lead singer and even Hojo Stalking. "Well hopefully you can get a sexy stalker at your new school" Eri teased _

_"Or better yet a Sexy Boyfriend, I bet that will make Kags happier" Ayumi added. The girls all looked each other and started to bust out in laughter "Hahaha you guys are too much hopefully I will so we can make beautiful music together and hopefully this school has some type of music program". The Girls broke out in more fits of laughter as they left school and parted home._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Kagome laughed to herself as she remember the conversation she had with her friends at school yesterday. "_Gods I'm going to miss them goof balls but maybe Eri and Yumi was right something good might happen from this move" _Kagome thought to herself

"KAGOME!" "Are you finished packing yet dear its almost time to go and Eri and Ayumi and a Cute Young Man are here to see you" Mrs. Higurashi yelled so her daughter can hear her from upstairs. "Mom you're so embarrassing" Kagome said shaking her head "I'll be down in a second im just gathering the last of my things" she said before grabbing her last two boxes that remain in her room as she took a deep breathe she slowly eyed her room all her posters and furniture were gone all was left was her pink and green walls with her fluffy pink carpet and some small writing on the wall that said I love my Bffs E&A in marker on her wall before she exited the room.

"Where's Souta?"Mrs. Higurashi questioned her daughter " I didn't see him come down".

"I think he went to see his friends before we leave and he I remember him saying to go grab a couple of his games he lend out".

"Oh okay well don't keep your friends waiting dear we got a long road ahead of us we still have to make so we can settle down then unpack and get you and your brother ready for school Monday and close the shrine since grandpa is a home today. So he can't watch over the shrine till the weekend is over.

"Alrighty mom do you think grandpa will be okay watching over this place by his self?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled "Yes grandpa is one strong man plus Lady Kaede will be helping him anyway like she always has". Kagome smiled knowing that Lady Kaede has helped their family and their shrine for many years. She always seem to make my grandpa happy and how cute the old couple look when they was together. Suddenly she was knocked out her thought about her grandfather and future grandmother when her friends called her name.

"KAGS" her two friends shouted

"Hey guys" Kagome smile halfhearted with little tears in her eyes.

"Sorry but someone wanted to tag along" Eri said shifting her eyes in Hojo direction

"It's fine since it is the last time I'm going to see him" Kagome said peeking over in Hojo direction

"Well anways we got you something as a moving away present" Ayumi said changing the subject "here" handing Kagome a small box. "Awwwwwh guys you didn't have to get me anything, what is it?" Kagome said shaking the box close to her ear.

"Well Kags you have to open it to find out silly" Eri smiling excitedly.

Slowly Kagome took the wrapping paper off the box and open it. "Omi Gosh its beautiful guys". Taking the silver charm bracelet out kagome stared at it in awed as Eri was talking "it was all our names on it"

"And it says friends for life and a little microphone since you love singing" Ayumi added

"Guys it's the best present I ever gotten I wish I had a present for you guys you should told me you was going to get me something I would have brought the two of you charm bracelets so we can match I feel bad I didn't think about getting my best friends something" Kagome pouted

"Kags its fine" Eri and Ayumi said at the same time and smiling at kagome. As the girls got lost in there fit of giggles and touchy moments. They heard someone behind them clear their throat. "Ahem" Hojo looked at the trio and then spoke "Uhh Kagome may I have a word with you?" Kagome looked at her friends and then back at Hojo and gave him a nod. " Uhh What's up Hojo what is it you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked a bit curious.

"Well I heard you were moving I wanted to see for myself and as much I hoped it was just a rumor it turns out to be true".

"Ummm yeah it's a big surprise for me too it was kinda a touchy subject so I kept it a secret from everyone"

"well I just wanted to say before you leave since I never had the guts to say it at first that you're the most amazing and talented girl I ever met and beautiful and we are going to miss you a Shikon High and I hope we can remain friends and keep in touch here's my email" Hojo said handing her a piece of paper that she carefully tucked in her pocket. "Farewell Kagome" he said smiling at the beautiful girl getting lost in her chocolate orbs and eyeing her wavy black hair and her slim body taking a mental picture of his crush before she leaves for her new life. Kagome almost felt bad cause how bad she treated Hojo in the past two years even if he would stare at her for a long time to the point of drooling but he really was a nice guy and he thought she was amazing. Kagome smiled back at the brown headed tall boy with his blue eyes and baby face and kissed him lightly on the cheek .

"You're going to find a really good girl for you one day" Kagome said after she hugged him and started walking to the car when her mom called her and brother named to announce its time to go Mrs. H waved to the shocked Hojo and gave hugs to kagome friends after putting all there belongs in the car. Kagome turned with tears in her eyes and bid her farewells to her friends and Hojo.

"Sis hurry up we don't have all day" Souta shouted from the front seat. Kagome glared at her younger sibling while mouthing "Shut the hell up terd" to him while walking to the car and signaling him to get to the back seat. "I said back terd I have the front seat" kagome said still glaring at her brother. "WHAT ! NO WAY I was here first I said shot gun" Souta said in his defense.

"Mom tell Souta to sit in the back" staring at her mom for the right answer

"Oh goodness will you two ever get along Souta get in the back your sister is the oldest." Kagome smiled at her victory opening up her door to sit in the front of their mom black BWM truck whil Souta climbed in the back seat mumbling Something about how older sisters are stuid and demanding and how he never gets his way and other things. " Well kids off we go" Mrs. H sounded cheery " I hope we didn't forget anything". As they pulled out the drive way Kagome waved to her friends and look at her childhood neighborhood pass by threw her mother truck window.

Taking a deep breathe she thought to herself "_here we go let my new life begin_"

**Well tell me what you think ? Please No flames Im kinda new at this writting stories thing and im going to update a story every week since i have class in all so im trying to balance college and my writting please Review and let me know if i need some pointers i like having help when i need it , man im tired its 1am and im beat 0.0 *falls out***


End file.
